mermaids do exist yeuch
by mysterion's sidekick
Summary: my god this is fluffy, but if you read it i may have magic cookies!  and magic cookies are nice


Fish for sale

Me: look I know that this sounds cheesy, but bear with me read and review and you can have a couple of megabytes from this electronic cake.

Boomer: cake where?

Me: (sighs) anyway, enjoy!

A travelling show, somewhere in America, held an artefact so precious that it would cost a fortune in today's money. It was a fish girl, with the top half of her body like any other, but she had no legs, but the tail of a fish, a mermaid. This girl was called Jeanette miller, and was hated by her family, but their stepmother saw her as a way to make money, so they travelled with a show, called allonzettes fabulous attractions.

Now one day the son of a rich man, Simon Seville came by to visit the as they call, _freak _show. He stopped at the glass tank as he saw the young mermaid, hands against the glass looking up at him through a pair of crooked, broken glasses. "Oh well hello, what's your name?" he said. It seemed to have scared her as she backed away to the back of the small glass tank. "Don't worry, I won't harm you, I'm only around the same age as you." He said, kneeling in front of the tank. She looked up at him and swam a little closer.

Just then Jeanette's sister Brittany, who was not a mermaid walked by. She stopped when she saw Simon talking to that fish that she had to call her sister. "You know, she won't understand you, all she is, is a stupid fish and a freak of nature." She said, banging her fist against the glass. A large crack appeared against the glass. A look of shock was plastered on Jeanette's face. Simon stood up and stared hard at Brittany. "She isn't a freak of nature, she can understand me and I think that since you are a heartless creature, I don't think you should care for her." He stated, matter-of-factly. She looked at him then ran off screaming for her mother.

He knelt back down to look at Jeanette. He noted her features, and for once the shy little mermaid was not as afraid to get a closer look at Simon. She had brunette hair brushed back into a scruffy bun, and she had emerald eyes that shone like the deepest oceans. (Omg it's cheesier than a cheese sandwich!) She smiled at Simon, but then looked up at the crack in the glass and frowned. Simon had an idea. "Look, I have an idea so I'll be right back." He said and he raced off. She sank to the bottom of the tank and awaited his return.

Simon came back an hour and a half later with a big smile plastered on his face. "I have bought the whole show; my father was the late, tycoon Mr. Dan Williamson." He smiled, he started to push the glass tank towards his home, but as he was on a rough path by the sea, disaster struck. A stone got in the way and as the tank rolled over the stone the glass, already damaged by the crack, shattered into small pieces. Jeanette sprawled out on to the concrete, and moaned in pain closing her eyes. Simon gasped and carefully picked her up. Her tail would dry out if she didn't get to water, and soon enough she would die. He looked for a source of water and he saw the ocean. He carried her down to the ocean, bridal style. He gently laid her down in the water, and then sat on the sand near her, waiting for her awakening. Jeanette awoke, a while later, to see Simon asleep on the sand. She smiled and went over to him, cautious to keep some of her tail in the water.

She laid her head on Simons lap, and fell asleep smiling happily. They both woke up the next morning, and were unsure what to do. Jeanette wanted to stay with Simon, as they had become very good friends, but she also had to go to the ocean as she felt it was calling her.

Jeanette could only say a few words of the English language, but it was enough for Simon to understand. "I no go ocean with no you?" she said, looking at Simon. "You won't go to the ocean without me? That's so sweet, but seriously, you must go to the ocean, as I'm sure we will meet again" he said with a sigh. She looked at him sadly, but then nodded. She jumped into the ocean and swam out a little and lifted her head out of the water. "Thank you, goodbye!" she shouted, and swam away.

Twenty years later

Simon sat by the ocean. He looked out to sea like he did every day, but as always he doubted his chances of seeing anything. As if magic were happening on this particular day, he felt himself being pulled towards the ocean. He looked out and saw a head rise out of the waves the head was wearing crooked glasses, had brunette hair and was smiling. She swam nearer to him and as soon as she reached the shore she laughed. She sat herself on a rock, and looked at Simon. "Jeanette?" he asked, looking at her. She was still only 10 years old, and he was around thirty. "Yes, it's me. I know you've been looking out for me so I will do you a favour." She said, and she rose up into the air. Simon was surrounded by a pink aura, and the next thing he knew he had a fish tail, was 10 years old and was in the ocean, swimming with his beloved Jeanette. She smiled and kissed him, grabbed his hand and swam off into the sunset, knowing that they would be happy ever after.

Me: argh, that was so sweet that I think I'm gonna, (retches all over blossom) oh sorry blossom!

Blossom: you puked all over me! (She runs off screaming) PROFFESSOR!

(Me, Alvin, Sam and brick all high five)

Alvin: sweet!

Me: okay, so now I wanna thank myself for being so awesome!

Sam: yeah but you don't own the chipmunks, the chipettes, the ppgs, the rrbs, the icarly gang, the chowder gang or the Pokémon gang.

Me: so?

Brick: anyway hope you liked this story, because then you're a sissy!

Me: ignore him R&R no flames though, they'll burn through my laptop.


End file.
